


【Pic】Stony in different universe

by anubis0055



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis0055/pseuds/anubis0055
Summary: Include: 616, MCU, AA, Tsum universe
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 鐵盾
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	【Pic】Stony in different universe

Avengers Assemble Stony, AA的鐵盾夫夫

Tony with Skinny!Steve 鐵豆芽

MCU！Stony, MCU鐵盾夫夫

616! Stony, 616鐵盾夫夫

EMH is for fun, EMH是來搞笑的xDDDDD

Tsum Stony


End file.
